


Home

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up is always an unknown variable for Bruce...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Bruce awoke in the dark. Where was he? Where had the Other Guy left him this time?

But no. No, it wasn't complete darkness. There was a light - that blue circle of light that meant that Tony was here. Tony was next to him. He wasn't alone.

He was in Tony's bedroom. With Tony.

It hadn't all been a dream.

Bruce took a minute to calm his pounding heart. To look around the room. Remember where he was.

Tony was asleep, lying on his back, one arm flung over his head and the other down by his side. Bruce turned and moved closer to him, almost afraid to touch him. He laid his hand on Tony's shoulder, feeling his warm skin through his t-shirt.

Warm. There. Alive.

Tony grunted and turned on his side towards Bruce, throwing his arm around Bruce and pulling him close. Bruce found himself pulled against Tony's chest, his head resting on Tony's shoulder, his hand on Tony's stomach.

Bruce closed his eyes, the blue glow filtering through his eyelids a comfort. A reminder. Tony's body under him an anchor. Tony's breathing a lifeline.

He felt comfortable. Safe.

Home. 


End file.
